mobster madness
by Bindi-the-skunk
Summary: When Antonio went there ..he did not expect what he got...


Hi everyone and welcome back to another one of my stories ! this one is a little different from my usual fare ..as in contains no mpreg ...but i will make more mpreg works don't worry ^^ i just wanted to try something a little different

sorry about not uploading any stories but i have had a severe writers block as of late and i have been working on art and comics for my deviant art page which is my everyday haunt well this is ...well...not unfortunately ...but i will try and update this as much as i can !

this is based off a comic i did on deviant art ...go check it out if your curious as it will have a few changes made to it ...

anyway i hope you enjoy it so with all that said on with the story...

* * *

Antonio Carriedo was on a mission...a very dangerous one

He just hoped it would be worth it in the end ...

He was currently inside a dark warehouse it only being lit by a couple overhead lights which he hoped would be enough for getting what he needed , hiding behind some boxes waiting for something to happen trying to ignore a growing cramp in his foot as he stayed in his current kneeling position ... you see said warehouse was rumored to be a hangout for mobsters and there he was an old camera in hand ready to catch said crooks red handed he knew this was very stupid and dangerous but it would most likely mean some okay money at least , for him and his roommate slash sister figure Emma Manon .

Times where hard for both of them...

They both lived in a pretty small apartment even if it was only for two people , Emma was forced to work 7 days a week at a grocery store stacking boxes and waiting at the check out while Antonio himself worked as a freelance photographer and at a Spanish themed restaurant when they needed extra help which where the only jobs available to them that current time so needless to say they needed cash badly alot of the time to pay for food and the rent so a little danger was worth what he would get for the pictures or at least he hoped it would be worth it ...

He just needed to keep as quiet as he could and pray the boxes he wa hiding behind did not need immediate attention from whoever placed them there in the first place .

After what seemed like a Milena of waiting two men walked out from another part of the warehouse there shoes clicking on the cement floor alerting Antonio of there presence , one was rather large male in both height and muscle an expensive most likely custom made armoni grey suit encasing his body the buttons threatening to break with every breath the mans massive chest made , with his face reminding Antonio of a bright red squashy tomato with dark beady eyes made that much darker with the wide hat he had on and the poor lighting inside the building , said eyes seemed to glare at the shoes of the other man who was facing him .

Said other man was short and no where near as much girth but he had a much more dangerous air about him his aura making the Spaniard shiver slightly despite the summer heat , he was wearing a black suit with a red shirt a black tie sticking out from the blood red top , a black hat was also perched on his head but it did nothing to hide his almost glowing gold eyes and it was also covering a mop of dark brown messy hair which had a small curl sticking out far from the others it would have been almost comical if the man did not look like he could kill with a simple glare from those flaming eyes .

"I understand the mission i gave you was taken care of swiftly and with no witnesses ? i do not want a repeat of the last time ...i was very generous with you on that matter...i do not want to be forced to yank the leash tighter around that thick neck of yours...that would be...most unpleasant i would wager..." the shorter man said a thick Italian accent evident in his voice it was also deep and foreboding with venom laced in it towards the large man showing no fear of the giant despite the fact the mountainous man could crush him with one rocky fist easily .

But the man shuffled his feet like a naughty child caught doodling on the walls by his stern father , beady eyes darting back and forth as if wanting to put them on anything except the Italian man .

"Well ? i am waiting for a report and you know how i despise waiting..." the Italian said tapping his foot impatiently on the ground gold eyes flashing in anger at having to wait even longer for the man to answer him instead of being given his desired response .

"N-no sir...there where no w-witnesses and the mission was s-successful..." the large man finally said quickly obviously trying not to stutter but failing at it and also looking ready to pass out from sheer terror of the other fearsome male .

"good...good...my faith in your abilities limited as they may be is momentarily restored...try not to displease me again i do not want to be forced to do something...most unpleasant" The Italian said smiling slightly though it held no innocence or joy in it only maliciousness and disgust .

Antonio wanted to run...he wanted to run far away from this place of fear the stench of the possible crimes of both of these men nauseated him making him want to be sick and he had to fight curling in on himself to hold his twisting and turning insides his heart threatening to come from his throat to the floor in his horror at the pestilence that took human form .

In his moment of distraction he did not notice as the bat came down on his head knocking him out cold .

* * *

well that is all for now i hope you enjoyed it ^^ let me know if you want more or if this should just be a little suspenseful one shot !


End file.
